<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AC/HC】亚当的泳池 by ETE_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326365">【AC/HC】亚当的泳池</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77'>ETE_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Hastur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AC/HC】亚当的泳池</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>克劳利“地狱的大红人”的名号，亚茨拉斐尔已经在不同场合听过不下一次。他知道不是所有恶魔都拥有迷人的外形：上头派发的躯体是一回事，个人品味和选择又得另当别论。亚茨拉斐尔清晰记得六千年相处以来克劳利的发型和衣着变迁史。因为每一次相遇时他都要为他小小地惊艳一把。而且，他相信以克劳利的人格魅力也一定不缺少仰慕和追随者。狂傲不羁、锋芒毕露又能说会道的恶魔……亚茨拉斐尔甚至能想象到那张平时不饶人的嘴能说出多少圆滑的俏皮话。可是他知道地狱不太讲究信赖或尊重；恶魔们对于“喜欢”的表现也比较极端，他们更倾向占有和掠夺。即便“地狱的大红人”走到哪儿看上去都风光无限，但亚茨拉斐尔隐约察觉到克劳利和下面的人相处得并不怎么样，尤其是那位名叫哈斯塔的地狱公爵。</p>
    <p>在那次针对他们背叛上级指示搞砸世界末日的审判中，亚茨拉斐尔和哈斯塔有过一面之缘。他对那个有着一头凌乱白发、高高瘦瘦的男人印象深刻，因为他看他的眼神时刻透出一种窒息般的阴冷，介于居高临下的轻蔑和置于死地的仇恨之间。他不会忘记当他假扮克劳利跨进装满圣水的浴缸时，哈斯塔那一瞬露出的痛苦的、扭曲的表情。他咬牙切齿，紧绷的面部微微痉挛，好像正在从克劳利即将消失的事实中获得极大的快感，却又不甘亲手断送他的人不是自己。亚茨拉斐尔于是猜出他们之间的关系不简单。哈斯塔的那种孤注一掷的觉悟刺痛了他，他看出对方不仅对克劳利的死觊觎已久，甚至做好了在他死后备受煎熬的准备，好像克劳利的毁灭是一场盛大的狂欢，值得任何人去幻想和期待。</p>
    <p>那天，哈斯塔一直等到所有人离开行刑室。当屋里只剩下他们两人时，哈斯塔一把揪住他的领子压到墙上，咬着牙低吼克劳利的名字，说你得给我一个解释，混蛋！你是恶魔，没有恶魔能对圣水免疫，我们在它面前都难逃一死。你必须给我一个解释。</p>
    <p>当时的距离近到亚茨拉斐尔能看清哈斯塔脸上每一片凸出的鳞，以及那滑腻的皮肤上每一条皱起的纹路。人类往往在直视恶魔的眼睛时陷落，而亚茨拉斐尔感觉哈斯塔那双深不见底的黑眼睛几乎要把他吸进去，再碾碎成微不足道的灰尘。</p>
    <p>“虚张声势……你总是这样，用你那点小把戏欺骗我们，欺骗撒旦大人——当初真该把你扔进笼子里喂地狱犬！</p>
    <p>“‘为什么是我？’你那时候一直重复问我，因为我从一开始就不相信你！你知道我有多讨厌你吗，克劳利，我也知道你讨厌什么，所以看着你因此而困扰和痛苦别提有多有趣了。</p>
    <p>“——可是还不够，还缺少一个把你真正毁掉的理由。即便撒旦大人宠爱你，但如果你搞砸了他的计划，我们都相信到那时谁都救不了你。可是现在这他妈算什么？成事不足败事有余的叛徒竟然还敢在审判上耍花招……哼，克劳利，我们走着瞧！就算你逃得再远我们都会找到你，撒旦大人更不会轻易放过你。只要你我和上面那些人一息尚存，我们的战争就永远不会结束。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔从那时起便发誓，绝不让任何人——不管是上面还是下面的——把克劳利从他身边夺走。这与战争无关，与立场无关，与不可言喻的计划没有半点关系。只关于他们，只关于克劳利。</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔爱克劳利。</p>
    <p>＊</p>
    <p>星期五的晚上，伦敦市中心人群熙攘，热闹得一如往常；城市里晴朗的夜空甚至能看到几颗星星。亚茨拉斐尔背着双手站在书店外的街边，时不时抬头看向对面商铺的屋顶上挂着的老旧大钟。十字路口的信号灯变红了，熟悉的黑色宾利风风火火飞驰而来，慢慢减速停在一辆小轿车后面等待绿灯。亚茨拉斐尔眼睛一亮，正想冲那辆车招手却注意到副驾驶座位上坐着面色阴沉的哈斯塔。</p>
    <p>今晚可是说好的约会……他心想，同时垂下手，努力不让讶异和困惑压过膨胀到现在的期待。</p>
    <p>这个路口的红灯很长。车里的两人似乎正在激烈交谈，亚茨拉斐尔看到哈斯塔频频转过头对克劳利怒目而视。一个短暂的间隙，正双手把着方向盘的克劳利突然别过头凑近他面前，从亚茨拉斐尔的角度看简直就像在接吻。</p>
    <p>他们很快便分开了。这时候信号灯开始转绿，克劳利开过路口将车稳稳停在亚茨拉斐尔身旁。他摇下玻璃，手肘搭在车窗边缘一如往常那样跟他打招呼。然而还没等亚茨拉斐尔开口，哈斯塔率先嚷嚷起来了：</p>
    <p>“那边怎么有个天使？快滚开。”</p>
    <p>“该滚的人是你。”克劳利懒洋洋拉长音调。</p>
    <p>“我们可是在谈正事。你已经无视了三次撒旦大人的召唤！如果你不想哪天睁开眼睛发自己已经变成一堆灰烬的话，现在就跟我回地狱去。”</p>
    <p>“我想我刚才应该也已经反复向你重申：今天不行。明天、后天或许我也不会回去。路西法那家伙找我一定都不是什么好事，你心里肯定清楚。”</p>
    <p>“所以你就像个胆小鬼一样决定一直逃避下去吗？”</p>
    <p>“要是让你受一次那种变态的虐待，你绝对会相信逃跑是个不知道高明多少倍的选择。”</p>
    <p>“撒旦大人选中的人是你。”哈斯塔耸了耸肩，幸灾乐祸道，“你应该为你的堕落感到荣幸。”</p>
    <p>哈斯塔仿佛总是知道该怎样去伤害克劳利。恶魔的对话充满恶意的威胁和讽刺。克劳利呲牙咧嘴从喉咙里发出嘶嘶声，磨蹭一阵才冲他吼回去。</p>
    <p>“够了，哈斯塔，快给我滚下去！”</p>
    <p>车门自动打开了，哈斯塔骂骂咧咧地迈开一条腿跨出车门，这时克劳利又从后面重重给了他一脚，把他直接踹出了轿车。亚茨拉斐尔一直没有参与到他们的争执里。他绕过四仰八叉摔在地上的哈斯塔径直坐进车里，克劳利一脚油门扬长而去，从排气孔喷出的尾气把哈斯塔嘶哑的谩骂瞬间淹没。</p>
    <p>“你确定没问题吗？”</p>
    <p>车开出去一段距离后，亚茨拉斐尔才试探性地开口。“虽然我无权干涉下面的事——它们与我无关，不过你的情况总会多多少少让我担心。”</p>
    <p>“放心，天使，一切……一切尽在掌控。”</p>
    <p>可是亚茨拉斐尔发现克劳利罕见地在专心开车。他双眼平视前方，双手把持在方向盘上，保持平稳的速度在不甚拥挤的道路上飞驰，就连超车时滑出的弯也比平时收敛不少。</p>
    <p>“他要你去做什么？”</p>
    <p>克劳利小声嘟囔了一声，更像是从鼻子里哼出的几个毫无意义的单音。</p>
    <p>“他以前……”亚茨拉斐尔感觉喉咙愈发干涩，“对你做过什么？”</p>
    <p>“打开你前面的柜子，天使，里有一张我最近新加进去的专辑。我想应该比Underground Velvet更合你口味。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔忽然感到难过。或许有一部分地狱里的事是他难以想象的，或说他不屑于去理解，但只要想到克劳利在经历着他所不知道的“糟心事”或“苦难”——他不知道该怎样具体形容那种未知——他竟然帮不上一点忙，而当事人明显在对他有意隐瞒。</p>
    <p>他知道克劳利信任他，他们信任彼此，可是在他们之间仍存在许多看不见的障碍。仅仅跨过他们自己设置的身份及立场隔阂还不够，如果他们想要长久地坚守在彼此身边——亚茨拉斐尔猛地想起来他还不曾对克劳利表过白。在双向暗恋这件事上，不管是暗示还是回应、争吵或是妥协，六千年以来在彼此之间都进行地不尽人意。</p>
    <p>“为什么皱着眉，天使？别让哈斯塔那家伙糟蹋了我们宝贵的约会时间。难道是因为气味？我刚才闻过他，还算好，他最近终于学会——好吧，在我的威逼利诱下——开始每天洗澡了，否则我绝对不会让他靠近我的车半步。”</p>
    <p>“听着，克劳利，我想说，你不用一个人承担那些事。任何时候都可以来找我……商量。参与是一回事，但是商量——交谈总是无伤大雅，而且我会为你担心——确保你不惹出什么乱子的那种。”</p>
    <p>“你总爱瞎操心，天使。你知道这在我们之间绝对行不通。所以……还不如说说我们接下来去做些什么？”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，刚想改口提出往常那些他们在约会时做过的事，比如去电影院看夜场电影，到没打烊的甜点店坐坐，沿泰晤士河散步谈心，或者去小酒馆买醉，然而克劳利又没头没脑地打断了他。</p>
    <p>“我们去游泳吧！”</p>
    <p>“游泳？”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔不知道这个奇怪的念头是怎么蹦到恶魔脑子里去的，可是看对方跃跃欲试的神情不像是开玩笑的样子——克劳利在试图努力让自己从不好的回忆和让他担心的状态里抽离，虽然这对亚茨拉斐尔来说恰恰适得其反，但是他不想扫他的兴。除了在使用圣水、捣毁末日计划和疯狂私奔这些事上无法迁就，亚茨拉斐尔其实极少对克劳利说不。</p>
    <p>海水这个时候一定太凉了，而他们也没有在往海边开。克劳利在驶进塔德菲尔德后减慢了速度，他摇下车窗开始四下张望。亚茨拉斐尔察觉到了对方一些不妙的想法。</p>
    <p>“你不会是在……”</p>
    <p>“正是。”</p>
    <p>“我不确定这是个好主意。你知道，人类可不喜欢夜间突然造访的不速之客。”</p>
    <p>“你瞧，来的这一路上还有几家会所开着门？今天可是星期五，除了酒吧，其他店都打烊啦。”</p>
    <p>“可是私闯民宅——”</p>
    <p>“借用！我们只是借用。我只是突然想起来史密斯夫妇正好去巴厘岛度假了，他们的房子空着，那儿恰好还有个私家泳池。”</p>
    <p>“史密斯夫妇……？你的朋友？顾客？还是报告上杜撰出来的毫无创意的名字？”</p>
    <p>克劳利不答，只是笑，笑得越来越放肆。他把车随意停在路边，帮亚茨拉斐尔打开车门，握住他的手几乎拽着他跑向一户院子里的露天泳池。他们甚至没注意到别墅二层的一间屋子里还亮着灯。</p>
    <p>“还愣着干嘛，快脱呀，天使。”</p>
    <p>克劳利兴奋地催促他，同时麻利脱去外套和紧身牛仔，摘掉墨镜和脖子上的领带。亚茨拉斐尔仍站在原地犹豫。</p>
    <p>“这太失礼了……或许我们应该先去打个招呼。”</p>
    <p>“天使，你该不会是不会游泳吧？”</p>
    <p>“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔的注意力被成功拉回，他皱了皱眉，“你说我不会游泳？”</p>
    <p>“我们在提比利亚海海边逗留了两个多星期，你可一次都没下过水。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔拧起眉毛，一边瞪着克劳利一边开始宽衣解带。他的动作由于对方的挑衅变得尤为急躁，完全失去了往日的从容。两人脱到只剩下衬衫；他感觉克劳利的目光正在上上下下打量他，又听对方阴阳怪气地调侃道：</p>
    <p>“别紧张，天使，如果你沉下去的话我会立刻把你捞上来的。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔硬是给气笑了。他朝克劳利走过去飞起一脚直接把他踢进了泳池，自己也紧跟着跳了下去。高高溅起的水花打湿了放在岸边的衣裤。池子不浅，温凉的池水摇动起来瞬间没过了他们。两人的视线在串串冒出的气泡间相遇了。克劳利眯了眯那双金色的蛇瞳，亚茨拉斐尔猜他是想谴责他一句“坏天使”。</p>
    <p>他们在水中互相推搡着，巨大的阻力仿佛使每一个动作都拉长成一个慢镜头。瞄准了他此刻露出的一脸得意之色，克劳利奋力向他靠近似乎想干一些“恶魔的勾当”来扳回一局。亚茨拉斐尔不慌不忙在原地摆动双腿平衡浮力，直到克劳利的脸出现在他面前，鼻尖相抵。随后，一个更加柔软的东西印在了他嘴唇上——亚茨拉斐尔如梦初醒似地浑身一震，他惊慌失措地推开克劳利，蹬了下腿跃出水面大口喘着气。没有丝毫窒息的痛苦，只是心跳一下子加快了——直到浮出水面他才意识到它跳得有多快。克劳利很快也从水底下冒了出来，只见他伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，炫耀似地冲他瘪瘪一笑。</p>
    <p>“天使，我们来比水下憋气吧。”</p>
    <p>“别犯傻，克劳利，我们明明都可以在水下自由呼吸。”</p>
    <p>“不用奇迹，只用人类的身体机能。相信我，会很有意思的。难道说你怕了？”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔无奈又羞恼地瞪了他一眼算是答应。两人深吸了一大口气然后一同钻进水里。这次他们没再做太多动作，只是静静地悬浮着，牢牢盯着彼此的脸。按理说他们的体力和肺活量应该不相上下。亚茨拉斐尔在很多个清晨都曾被加百列抓出去陪他晨跑，而克劳利喜欢去深夜的酒吧蹦迪，配合高浓度的酒精，他一跳能跳一整个晚上。</p>
    <p>过了很久两人都没有松气的迹象。亚茨拉斐尔从一开始就不觉得这游戏有趣，他肯定这样下去不管多久也分不出胜负。克劳利这时候开始缓缓向他靠近，从水面透下来的微光照亮了他一半脸庞。亚茨拉斐尔一惊，刚才的悸动又像气泡一样在心间膨胀开来。克劳利的唇刚碰到他的——明明只是蜻蜓点水一样的轻触——亚茨拉斐尔便像一只被戳破的气球一下子漏了气。他蹬了蹬双腿，挣扎着浮上水面。又过了十几秒克劳利才冒出来，对着他得意地比出一个胜利的姿势。</p>
    <p>“可恶的恶魔，你这是犯规！”</p>
    <p>“游戏规则没说不能偷袭呀——当然，恶魔从不在意规则，我们喜欢不择手段。”</p>
    <p>只是这种无心的撩拨已经让亚茨拉斐尔越来越无法忍受。一次又一次不受控制地陷入恶魔的诱惑，他觉得自己变得不像自己，又比任何时候都在做自己。</p>
    <p>“再来一次。”亚茨拉斐尔忽然沉声说道。</p>
    <p>克劳利愣了愣，随即咧开嘴笑道：“好啊。”</p>
    <p>相比恶魔的假戏真做，亚茨拉斐尔显然有了更好的主意。他不承认自己是被克劳利逼迫到摊牌，就算对方不千方百计地挑逗他，他也已经无可救药地爱上他了。他们再一次双双浸入水中，亚茨拉斐尔甚至已经忘了憋气游戏的事。他径直朝克劳利游过去，伸出手臂勾住他纤细的腰肢将他搂进怀里。他从克劳利脸上捕捉到一瞬的惊讶，但他没给他任何思考的余地便对准那抿紧的薄唇吻了上去。克劳利下意识想要抽身，可是亚茨拉斐尔的吻来势汹汹，夹杂着报复和宣泄，舌头撬开牙关长驱直入和那细长带有分叉的舌头勾缠在一起。清凉的池水从两人嘴角的间隙涌入口腔，即便溶进唾液也不敌里头火热的温度。亚茨拉斐尔感到原本握起抵在他胸口的拳头慢慢松懈，恶魔抬起双臂环上他的脖颈，开始愈发投入和激烈地回应他——他知道克劳利已经被他的吻征服了。</p>
    <p>在双双跃出水面后，两人仍紧拥在一起忘我而急躁地吻着、舔着、咬着、吮吸着，贪婪而野蛮地吞咽彼此的唾液和气息。天使与恶魔的欲望碰撞出足以产生一颗新星的质量和热量。</p>
    <p>混沌焦灼之际，头顶忽然传来一声狗吠。</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔率先回过神来，两人气喘吁吁地分开，在激情的余韵中茫然对视了一阵。紧接着他们便注意到二楼一间窗户里亮着的灯和闪过的影子。亚茨拉斐尔忽然感到一阵窘迫，连说话也变得结结巴巴：</p>
    <p>“我们……我们最好还是上去吧。”</p>
    <p>“不过是个熬夜的小鬼。”克劳利耸了耸肩。</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔双手撑在岸边翻身爬上池边，然后回过头朝仍浮在水里的克劳利伸出手。</p>
    <p>“上来，亲爱的。我们已经打扰人家很久了。”</p>
    <p>克劳利毫不在意地笑了笑，是那种典型的恶作剧得逞之后的坏笑。他慢慢移过去去握亚茨拉斐尔的手，张了张嘴正打算说些什么，然而泳池里的水蓦地像被一根看不见的棍子搅动起来，迅速形成湍急的漩涡。两人的手还不来得及抓在一起，克劳利就被巨大的冲力向后甩出去跌进凶猛的水流中去了。</p>
    <p>“不，克劳利——！”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔下意识焦急地大吼出声。一切几乎发生在瞬间，两人都被突如其来的异常打了个措手不及。浸没在水中的克劳利的身体开始慢慢模糊、分解成肉眼看不见的粒子，全部被吸进泳池底部的排水口。之后，一切又迅速回归寂静。</p>
    <p>一整池泛着幽幽蓝光的水平如镜面，亚茨拉斐尔还没从震惊中反应过来，他怔怔地盯着水面，直到阴森的脚步声沿着对面的池边一点点向他逼近。水面上显出一个高大、瘦长的倒影。</p>
    <p>“哈斯塔……”亚茨拉斐尔不可思议地瞪大双眼，在看清来人后表情立刻因为愤怒而扭曲了，“邪魔！你对他做了什么？你把克劳利带到什么地方去了？”</p>
    <p>“当然是带他去他该去的地方。”哈斯塔慢条斯理拉长声调，笑得很是不怀好意。“克劳利一定很熟悉这个小把戏，和当初他把我压缩进他的手机线路里是一个原理。以牙还牙，以眼还眼，很公平不是吗？”</p>
    <p>“我不明白你在说什么。这不是威胁，哈斯塔，但如果你现在不马上告诉我他去了哪儿，我发誓你休想从这里离开。”</p>
    <p>“天使发怒了，这真是难得一见的画面。你觉得我会害怕你们这些上面的人吗？是撒旦大人在召唤克劳利，我只不过是他忠实的信使。”</p>
    <p>“为什么？”</p>
    <p>“为什么你会在意？在你们合伙玩弄了至高无上的权威之后，为什么还要在意自己会变成什么样？”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔背后一凉：原来地狱已经获得了真相，而天堂那边可能也早就知道了。</p>
    <p>“他会……会毁掉他吗？”他感觉喉咙一阵发干发紧，“还是说，会有另一场审判？”</p>
    <p>“有区别吗？”哈斯塔尖利地讥讽道，“怎么，打算为你的‘老朋友’祈祷吗？也许他现在和撒旦大人玩得正爽呢。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔的脸色变得越来越难看。他现在确信哈斯塔的出现不是偶然，这是对他们的羞辱、挑衅和惩罚，也是哈斯塔出于对克劳利私人恩怨的报复。或许这更是横在天堂与地狱之间永恒的不合理的阻碍，他们谁都不可能被任何一边公平对待。</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔面色阴沉地走到哈斯塔面前，几乎贴着他的鼻子从牙缝里挤出一个他平时绝不会用的词。</p>
    <p>“FUCK OFF.”</p>
    <p>哈斯塔漠然盯着他的脸，半晌，忽然爆发出一阵怪异而扭曲的大笑，像锋利的刀尖割过玻璃的表面。</p>
    <p>“你永远无法得到他，愚蠢的天使。”</p>
    <p>“你们永远，永远不可能属于彼此——！”</p>
    <p>哈斯塔的身体伴随那久久回荡在空气里的阴森刺耳笑声一起慢慢消失了。</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔爱克劳利。</p>
    <p>可是他们的爱是诅咒。</p>
    <p>＊</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔神情沮丧地坐在泳池边，空洞的目光徘徊在不远处的黑色宾利上。单枪匹马公然闯地狱这种事他不是没干过，但这次他很担心会弄巧成拙——如果哈斯塔所说的都是真的。</p>
    <p>“您瞧，他绝不是我父亲。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔抬头望去，只见亚当·杨趴在窗口正目不转睛地盯着他看。</p>
    <p>“我记得你，我想我们认识……先生？”</p>
    <p>“亚茨拉斐尔。”</p>
    <p>“还有你的朋友——应该说恋人？”</p>
    <p>“他叫克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，“不，我们只是……”</p>
    <p>“您不用向我解释。可是你们现在遇到了麻烦，不是吗？撒旦——我记得他那时候那么称呼他——捉走了你的朋友。他竟然在我的泳池里干出这种事。您瞧，他对我没有一点尊重……我是说，那个自称是我‘父亲’的人。”</p>
    <p>“是的，而且你之前已经做出了决定，这很好。不过我想你和这件事应该没有太多关系，他一定不是冲着你来的。”</p>
    <p>“不，我很生气。”</p>
    <p>亚当说着爬出窗台轻轻一跃，像一只轻盈的猫一样从二楼稳稳落到地上。他向亚茨拉斐尔走来，与他并肩站在池边。</p>
    <p>“这是我的泳池。他不可能不知道——噢，请相信我，先生，我没有偷看。直到狗叫起来的时候我都一直躺在床上。”</p>
    <p>“实在非常抱歉，亚当。”亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地撇了撇嘴，“我知道这么做是不对的。”</p>
    <p>“不，我没有责怪你们的意思。我是说，也许我可以帮您。”</p>
    <p>“真的？可是要怎么做？即便你们之间或许存在某种联系，但我绝不会让你去地狱的。”</p>
    <p>“用不着到那种地方去。这是我的泳池，应该多少能行得通。如果我们做的是正确的事、应该做的事。告诉我，亚茨拉斐尔先生，您希望得到真相吗？”</p>
    <p>“真相……你是指？”</p>
    <p>“被隐藏起来的部分。克劳利先生不想让你知道的秘密。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔很想说是，但是他犹豫了。他忽然意识到自己其实一直都知道克劳利在向他隐瞒什么，他只是从心底抗拒那个事实——克劳利和撒旦扭曲的从属关系。这是他无法干涉的部分，只是他在克劳利身上感觉到的持续的占有欲加剧了他对他的执念，也让他逐渐醒悟曾经发过的“不让任何人把克劳利从他身边夺走”的誓言是多么不堪一击。</p>
    <p>“我希望他能回到我身边来。”亚茨拉斐尔说。</p>
    <p>“从这里多多少少能看到那边的情况，只要我想，先生。”</p>
    <p>“当然，这是你的泳池。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑道，“可是现在我只希望他安然无恙地回来，这就已经足够了。”</p>
    <p>亚当十分认真地注视了他一会儿，随后抬起一条手臂平举到前方。一整池水开始剧烈颤栗，细密的波动从中心蔓延向四边，水花飞溅。但水面很快再次平静下来，池水清澈见底，什么都没有出现。亚当收回手转过头对他露出一个神秘的笑容，随后便向房子走去。从二楼的窗户传出两声欢快的狗吠。</p>
    <p>“晚安，先生。”</p>
    <p>一时间期待的欣喜全消失了，亚茨拉斐尔压抑着心底的失落看着男孩的背影消失在门口，惆怅地叹了口气。月亮残缺的影子渐渐形成在水面上，像磕碎了一角的水晶球。他怔怔地盯着浮动在水面上的脆弱又虚幻的光点，心一点点向水下沉去。</p>
    <p>“天使，你在看什么呢？”</p>
    <p>一个熟悉的声音倏地将寂静与恍惚打破，亚茨拉斐尔猛地抬头望去，借着晦涩的月光他看到宾利车旁歪歪斜斜倚靠着一个男子的身影。</p>
    <p>“克劳利……你回来了——你没事！”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔一下子欣喜若狂地就要朝他奔去，克劳利不紧不慢向他走来，只见他浑身一丝不挂，仍是一副湿淋淋的像刚被从水里捞上来的样子。亚茨拉斐尔脱下自己的大衣——那件他精心保存了一百八十年的大衣——毫不犹豫披在了克劳利身上，并一把抱住他用力在他脸颊上亲了一口。克劳利缩了缩肩膀，立刻满脸通红地嚷嚷起来：</p>
    <p>“冷、冷静点，天使！别搞得像久别重逢一样，我们刚刚还一起游了泳不是吗？”</p>
    <p>“是的，我们在泳池里接吻。记得吗？是你先把舌头伸过来的。”</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔平静陈述道。他知道该在什么情况下用什么样的口吻和恶魔调情。克劳利在挑逗和恶作剧方面总是积极又主动，但他本质上其实是非常容易害羞的人。</p>
    <p>“不、不用描述得那么具体……”</p>
    <p>在克劳利半推半就地试图向后拉开距离时，亚茨拉斐尔搂紧他的腰，同时抬起一只手撑在车顶边缘，顺势将克劳利抵到了宾利的车门上；恶魔无处可逃。</p>
    <p>“说真的，你不能小瞧那孩子。”亚茨拉斐尔贴在他耳边低声呢喃。</p>
    <p>“我不知道发生了什么。我听到了你的声音——或许也有敌基督的，总之我从地狱逃了出来。路西法这次没有找我麻烦，可是他们还是差点毁了我们的约会！相信我，我真的不知道哈斯塔会突然出现在……”</p>
    <p>“我爱你。”</p>
    <p>克劳利一下子停住了语无伦次的解释。仿佛一道闪电击中了他，令他一时僵硬在原地不得动弹。即便身处阴影，也有千千万万闪闪发光的爱意从亚茨拉斐尔温柔的笑容里流露出来。</p>
    <p>“我爱你。”</p>
    <p>天使又坚定地重申了一遍。克劳利的嘴唇微微发抖，好像一副快哭出来又强忍着的样子，令他的表情看起来有点狰狞。他弯下腰将脑袋贴近他胸膛，似乎低低地抽泣了一声。亚茨拉斐尔听到那句“我也是”似乎正从心脏的位置发出，一遍遍重复着，由弱渐响。</p>
    <p>其他的一切在此刻都显得不那么重要了，他只是想把那句话说出来——他六千年来不知道在心里排练过多少遍的话。不管克劳利曾经爱过谁、过去为谁着迷，不管他现在仍旧为谁牵绊，未来可能又会误入怎样的歧途，他们身上最重要的一部分——信任和真诚——是会永远属于彼此的。哈斯塔有见过哭泣的克劳利吗？撒旦有见过失落或崩溃的克劳利吗？地狱的人有见过克劳利露出最脆弱的一面吗？毋庸置疑，在他面前的克劳利是独一无二的，是同时在意和逃避着他的。那种小心翼翼又无微不至的爱和关怀曾无数次触动他心弦。</p>
    <p>亚茨拉斐尔想他终究只是无法摆脱由爱所致的贪婪和渴求，在这一点上他竟然越来越靠近人类对爱情关系的追求方式。他不觉得这算某种耻辱或不可理喻的行为，他只是无法抗拒在别的天使看来根本不屑一顾的东西——恶魔的那份别别扭扭又深邃真挚的爱。那份激起他灵魂共鸣、引发他永恒热忱的爱。此刻，他已经找到了最好的表达方式：水是流动的东西，让无形的心思化成有形的话语和吻，使他们的身心在凝固的月光下比任何时刻都连接地更加紧密。</p>
    <p>“我简直不知道你在说什么，天使。”</p>
    <p>克劳利好一会儿才从他怀里抬起头。他用力抹了把脸，带着一点闷闷的鼻音说话时重新用起往常的轻佻语调。</p>
    <p>“看来你需要一些威士忌来提提神——我们都需要。所以，我能诱惑你去酒馆一起度过后半夜吗？”</p>
    <p>“诱惑成功。”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>